1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device and heat dissipating system thereof; particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device dissipating heat off backside of display module and heat dissipating system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices have been widely adopted for use in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, digital cameras, navigation devices, and medical equipment. In addition, display devices also are typically used as a single independent display, such as a television or computer monitor. Display devices that are often seen include liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting diode display devices, and other active or passive display devices.
No matter which type of display device is involved, heat dissipation has always been a particular problem of concern. For instance, fans or other related heat dissipation structures need to be installed with regards to light sources, circuits, and other sources of heat. In terms of liquid crystal display devices as an example, backlight modules are typically a source of heat generation. In addition, as panel resolution and display surface area increases, circuit power has also correspondingly increased, wherein more heat is generated that needs to be removed. Traditionally, heat dissipating devices are installed on a backside of display panels. However, if the backside of the display panel sustains excessive forces or pressure, abnormal image display may occur or even damage to the display panel may be incurred. Consequently, heat dissipating devices cannot conduct heat on the backside of display panels. Unless large amounts of fans or related devices are used, heat dissipating effects would not be able to satisfy heat dissipating requirements for normal operation of the display device. However, for electronic devices with special requirements, such as medical equipments, the use of large amounts of fans would create excessive noise and thus would not satisfy demand requirements.